Topsy-Turvy
by DliciousSnape
Summary: A seemingly ordinary day turns extraordinary when Charlotte finds herself caught in a web she can't escape. Does she leave things as they are or try her best to change certain outcomes? And how will the Wizarding world handle someone who knows so much that she shouldn't?
1. What in the World!

My breathing comes quickly. It's gotten dark since I left the house at half past 7. I had just needed to pick up a few things from the local grocery store, but now I almost wished I hadn't.

But I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't even know me, I mean, how could you? I'm a nobody from a rinky-dink town in the North East of the United States. There are maybe two streetlights in my town. I'm a loner, who loves to spend most of her time online finding anything and everything to read about her favorite series of all time: Harry Potter. It's a bit pathetic I know, but there it is. My name, you ask? Charlotte, though I like to go by Lottie. I am in a happily committed relationship with my amazing fiancée Luke.

And right now? I'm desperately cursing the fact that I asked him to stay home, assuring him that I could handle the shopping trip. It was only about a city block to the store, it would only take me about 15 minutes both ways. Unfortunately, my usual shortcut runs through a stretch of woods that gets quite spooky at night.

Plus, I have a problem.

I'm being watched. I can feel it. As I left store, I could feel the eyes on me, and it made me shiver. I couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean much with my worsening eye issues. I'm probably just freaking myself out.

"Who's there!" I have to call out. I'm ashamed to say my voice isn't as steady as I'd hoped.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I spin so fast I stumble a little trying to regain my footing. I can't see much beyond the shadow of the man in front of me. I don't even get a good look before a bright light flashes in my face and then suddenly, it's lights out for me.

As I come to, I feel an awful headache coming on. I'm lying on something hard that turns out to be hardwood floors. I can tell because I can see a row of shoes all around me. While there had been whispers a second ago, the room has gone deathly quiet.

Shakily, I try to sit up, my head throbs. Finally vertical, there's really only one thing I can say.

"Well, fuck."

I must have hit my head when I slipped in the woods. Either that or I've been kidnapped by crazy comic con people.

Because standing in front of me is very obviously: Lord Voldemort.

 **AN: well, there's my start! I'm not a very confident writer but this was begging me to write it! So if you like it, please let me know.**


	2. Realizing Hard Truths

"This can't be real," I muttered to myself. I was still in a state of shock. Because if what I was seeing was real, not only had I moved to a different continent, but a different time as well.

Tearing my eyes away from a positively gleeful red-eyed Voldemort was difficult, but I managed. Then the shocks kept on coming. Beside him stood a stoically silent and blank-faced Severus Snape. And then I think my mind melted. I remembered how much I loved Alan Rickman in the role of Snape, but this man looked nothing like him. Somehow I still recognized who he was despite that fact. This man was slightly taller, absolutely skinny with a tight-fitting frock coat under billowing robes. The nose made me want to giggle but somehow I knew that may have been the death of me. It was narrow, long and hooked. It honestly reminded me of a bird's beak but then that thought made me want to face-palm because wasn't that exactly how Ms. Rowling had described it?

I had to, again, tear my eyes away before I ended up blurting out something stupid. They were all here. Several that I recognized, and some that I didn't. Death Eaters. I still couldn't quite believe it. It had to be some sort of joke or prank.

With a groan, I pushed myself to my feet, my knees complaining even at my 24 years. I thought it was about time I got some answers. Looking around, I could see not one of them was even going to bother speaking. It was starting to get a little ridiculous, this silence.

"Well?" I huffed out impatiently. "Isn't _someone_ going to explain why the hell I'm here? And it better be good, because I'm starting to get pissed off that I was dragged away from my kids for apparently no good reason," I added agitatedly.

It seemed 'Severus' and 'Lucius' exchanged pointed looks. Now, I was getting really angry.

'Voldemort' stepped forward and opened his mouth as if to speak.

"And you might as well forget staying in character because I don't give a shit how good your makeup is!"

No sooner had the words escaped my mouth when I felt a stabbing pain all over my body. It was worse than anything I'd ever felt before. Not even childbirth had been this bad. It felt like an eternity before it ended.

As I lay panting from where I'd fallen again, I realized that though it had hurt, I couldn't hear myself scream. Which was odd because my pain tolerance sucked. Glancing around, I could tell a few of the 'Death Eaters' were unnerved as well.

Sitting up, again, I turned towards the maniac that had obviously Tased me. Only belatedly did I realize that he held not a Taser but a short smooth stick. Oh great, now they were going to go _really_ into character with wands and everything.

A sudden noise startled me. It seemed to come from behind me but before I could even look, this great big snake slithered past me! Now I know my eyes were bugging out at that point. I mean, who the hell has a big ass snake just lying around?

It wasn't until I heard 'Voldemort' hissing thai it hit me. Especially when the snake turned back around and encircled me as if to stop me from fleeing. This wasn't a game. It wasn't a prank or a joke or even a well-played comic con.

This was real.

And it was lights out for me.


	3. self-preservation

**AN: This time I wrote in another person because let's face it. Writing in the first person is exhausting g sometimes! So please, enjoy! And remember to review!**

Severus very nearly rolled his eyes. This woman's shattered nerves didn't hold up very well. Fainting twice in less than 10 minutes? She just wasn't being all that co-operative.

"Wake her, Severus"

He was brought out of his thoughts by the order. He quickly cast a Renervate on the poor chit. Her short brown hair was poofed almost comically due to her constant pulling on it. He thought she rather looked like a deer caught in wandlight when her chocolate colored eyes opened wide.

This time though, instead of essentially panicing, she just closed her eyes tightly and threw an arm over her face.

"Ah, I see you've finally come to your senses!" The Dark Lord hissed. "Bravo!" He clapped his hands together in mock celebration.

Lottie shot him a glare from under her arm. "Well, there's no point in fighting the fact that I've gone insane." She ground out sarcastically.

Voldemort frowned. "You'd best change that tone if you expect to live."

At that, Lottie satt up and huffed. "What's the point in living? If this is real, then either I do what you tell me and help you win the war, or you torture me to death! Either way I'm not likely to see my family again!"

Severus was a little shocked. Not so much at the fact that she knew where she was or who they were, but that she had the nerve to talk to Lord Voldemort that way. If she did indeed know who they were then obviously she should know that talking to Him like that was a disastrous idea. Incredibly stupid actually.

Bellatrix was getting antsy. Severus could tell even from across the room. How dare a Muggle talk to her precious Lord that way? He could see murder in her eyes. Her fingers kept twitching as though to draw her wand.

Lottie stood and brushed herself off. "So what do you want to know? Do want me to tell you the truth or do you want a happy little lie?"

The Dark Lord inclined his head. "The truth is more preferable of course."

Severus wondered how long He could keep up the pretense of being polite. How long He would be able to keep His insanity in check.

"You die."

Her answer was quickly given and any thoughts that Severus had had abruptly disappeared. The Light won? Impossible! They were so outmatched that it went against all self-preservation to even think of such things.

"And you're lying." Bellatrix couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Now, now Bella. No need to be rude," came an almost singsong chiding.

"You asked for the truth and there it is! If you can't show a bit of remorse and go about this the right way-"

"Enough!" The Dark Lord spat. "Who are you to tell me how to conduct my business?!" His voice rose to screeching levels at the end.

"Who am I?" Lottie scoffed, tossing her head. "Well, I think I'm about the only person who can help you win this without pissing everyone off and constantly fighting revolts!"

 **AN: sorry my chapters are so short. I keep wanting to write but then I lose concentration! Plus I want to get it out there to keep interest going :) I think I found a good place to stop for now though :D please read and review! I'd like to know how I'm doing!**


	4. New Outlook

AN: I'm hoping my chapters get longer as I go but then again, I write as the mood strikes and stop when it starts sounding weird to my ears. So again, enjoy!

The room was stunned into near motionless, the Death Eater's faces blank. The Dark Lord, however, had a very calculating look on his face. He paced back and forth in front of me for a moment, his hands gesticulating as though he was speaking to himself and becoming frustrated.

I could almost see it in his eyes the minute he made a decision. His head snapped up, eyes blazing. I could almost see the thought bubble above his head saying: damn it all, now I have to change my plans! It was enough to make me laugh out loud. A little hysterically, mind you.

"Everyone out." The command was absolute and quietly given. "Except Severus."

Well, that was no surprise. But I still couldn't see why he needed to be here. Oh well, that was none of my business. My business at the moment was trying not to ruin as many lives as possible.

I gave the rest of the group a little wave as they left and I could see just how much it infuriated poor Bella. It's too bad she was crazy because I could have really liked her.

Once the heavy ornate double doors closed, I turned my attention back to the most dangerous person in the room. I wanted to be 'Slytherin' about this, but I was pretty sure my personality wouldn't let me. So why not piss off as many people as I could with my 'Gryffindor' ways? That thought made me laugh. My luck I would have been a Hufflepuff with my undying loyalty to my friends.

Alright then, down to business!

"Okay, first off. Fear won't work."

His non-existent eyebrows rose at that. He even gave what I would call a chuckle if it hadn't been totally creepy. "Oh? And why not?"

!

"Because as long as people fear you, there will be those that don't. Those are the ones that cause problems. Even if you were to wipe them out, more would take their place."

Voldemort continued his pacing. This time he circled the room,making me a little dizzy.

"My Lord, her logic is sound." Severus took a big risk in speaking but the Dark Lord waved him off.

"Of course it is. I've had years to think about all the way he could have went about things!" I snapped irritably. I didn't need him to tell me I was right. I already knew that part.

"Simmer down," Voldemort chided gently. Or as gently as you could when you're an insane power hungry maniac.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had so many ideas that could save so many people. I just had to make him see my side.

"Well, for one. Your appearance is off-putting. I'm sure you had an easier time recruiting back in the day." I had to phrase this right or I might find myself on the floor in agony again.

I held my breath praying that he saw where I was going with this before I had to spell it out for him.

"That is true. I had witches and wizards lining up to be by my side. But not so much anymore." He sounded thoughtful. Then his eyes lit up and he strode over to a large mirror above the fireplace mantle.

I hadn't had a chance to even see the room I was in before, but now I took a good look. It was dark. And not just a lack of light way, but the color were muted and gave the whole room a rather gloomy look. It seemed we were in a parlour room designed for entertaining guests. Aside from the beautiful carved ebony fireplace, and the framed mirror above it, there were several windows that didn't let in much natural light. They were covered up far too much by heavy emerald drapes. There were seating arrangements made up of couches and armchairs covered in what looked like green velvet. They were pretty to look at with their silver trimmings and embroidery, but didn't do much to make the room too inviting.

"You could probably do with a decorator as well," I muttered, turning back to him.

My jaw nearly hit the floor and he smirked in a self-satisfied way. Before me no longer stood Voldemort, but a tall rather handsome man with dark brown locks. When he stepped beneath the candellight I could see red highlights throughout his now amazingly styled hair. His nose was no longer flat but fit his face rather well in my opinion. His eyes are what got me though; they were almost colorless now they were so gray. It was like looking into pools of liquid silver. His lips were full and pouty- perfectly kissable if I say so myself.

"My Lord," I said under my breath.

"So this form pleases you?" He chuckled. He had even changed his voice. It was now smooth and low-toned. If I didn't know better I'd have said he was an entirely different man.

"Very much," I breathed. I circled around him and inspected what he had to offer. Oh yes, I thought, this should bring him many fangirls for sure.

AN: by the way, this is my longest chapter ever! I'm so excited! Lol


	5. Accommodations

An: so glad to see many of you are still interested :) we obviously have a long way to go and it's going to be slow going. For this to work, THP has already happened. Poor Albus. I could have done so much with you but honestly, I would end up making you a bad guy. And I don't think we want that now do we? Okay folks! Onto the show!

I had to turn away to collect my thoughts. If everything worked the way I thought it would, this man could be a great leader. He would just have to temper his morbid fascination with torture. That would be the hard part. But we'd work on that.

"Well, you've made a great start. Now, some say appearances aren't everything, but they definitely help." I was unsure how he would do with changing his demeanor, but we would take it slow.

"Yes, I'm coming to realize that," he said.

That had me confused. "How so?"

He gave Severus a pointed look. Well damn it all, now I wanted to know what he meant by that!

"I think my Lord is trying to say that if you were not as lovely as you were, he may not have listened to you at all." Severus gave me pained glance and muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch.

I chose to ignore him and continue with my instruction on how to be a benevolent leader. After all, that was the only way he would even stand a chance against Harry.

As I opened my mouth, I turned and came almost nose to nose with the new Lord Voldemort. My thoughts fizzled and it became hard to think. I stepped back out of his personal space and put my hands up as if to ward him off.

He chuckled again, his silver eyes flashing. "As you can see, appearance means alot more than most people realize. This body unnerves you more than my old one disgusted you."

My hands dropped to my sides as my fists clenched indignantly. "I never said I was disgusted!"

He raised his brows in mock surprise. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I changed back?"

"I didn't say that," I grumbled. "I just didn't want to insult you unnecessarily."

Voldemort took a deep breath and looked around as if searching for something. Apparently, he found it because a moment later he was speaking in low tones to Severus.

"Yes, my Lord." The dark haired man bowed and backed away. He made to leave. "Come with me," he said to me over his shoulder.

Blinking, I complied even though I didn't understand what was going on. We left the room and descended a stairway before making our way through the front door. It was as I thought, the entire house had a rather dreary look about it. Although house didn't seem to be the right term, manor would fit better.

This whole time passed in silence even as we found ourselves at the end of a long winding drive and out through an extremely detailed gate.

"Hold onto my arm."

The command was softly spoken with his eyes cast down. It was almost as if he was afraid to look at me. It was odd to say the least.

I did as he said and felt him twist away from me. Oh God, was my last thought.

I was right, an instant later after a very unsettling sensation of being sucked through a straw, we landed: he gracefully kept his footing but I stumbled a little before bending to put my hands on my knees. It didn't help as in a moment I was spewing my dinner all over the grass.

Apparation really wasn't something I wanted to get used to.

"Come, I'm to set you up in one of our guest rooms."

I followed his voice and stopped in my tracks. Oh my God! It was real! And what was even more amazing was the fact that I could see it. That was certainly a bit of information the file away for future purposes.

"Hogwarts?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't let on that I could see the huge castle rather than a desolate ruin surrounded by moors.

He nodded without breaking stride. I had to jog to catch up or he'd leave me behind. "I know it doesn't look like much but wait until we're closer and you'll be able to see it better."

I smirked knowing he couldn't see my face. Well, this changed the game didn't it? I would have to test my theory as soon as possible. Maybe I could sneak a wand from a student and experiment a little.

We came to the gate and with a wave of his ebony wand, they parted silently. I made my eyes big as if seeing the castle and grounds for the first time. It wasn't hard to look in awe of Hogwarts school. I mean, how many times did I dream of being here? Too many to count, that was for sure.

"Keep up!" He barked, reverting into the nasty bitter man I'd gotten to know through the written word.

I couldn't suppress my smile. It was definitely a dream come true to be here, and now I was even getting my own room!

AN: sorry guys! Going to stop there until the mood strikes again! Don't worry,it shouldn't be long. Just want to spend some time with my other fic, Small Miracles! Thanks for hanging in there with me! Love ya to bits!


	6. My Room

AN: I love writing. It makes me feel so free. I can sort of zone out and put my real life in the back of my head. That's an amazing feeling for sure. Thank you my followers! I love seeing my work touching so many people.

"Could you walk any fucking faster?!" I was angry because in my excitement, I had tripped up the front steps and twisted my ankle. Of course the dour man ahead of me didnt even look, so now I was basically hobbling to keep up.

Ugh, I was going to hate being here if this is how I was going to be treated. Looking up, I groaned again. Great, more stairs. More corridors, more stairs. It seemed that's all this place was made of.

So far, we had passed groups of students all in formation. That more than anything told me I was too late in coming to be able to save certain lives that I felt would just get in my way anyway. Manipulative old goat. He got his in the end. Well, I suppose I'm being harsh but that's what you get when you use people like chess pieces.

I had zoned out a bit and now had no clue as to where he had taken me. Looking out the nearest window, it showed us as still being on the ground floor, but that couldn't be right! I remembered going up and down several flights of stairs by now! Oh well,I should have paid more attention. It didn't matter anyway, I probably wouldn't be leaving the room he put me in.

So lost in my thoughts was I, that I found myself on my ass having ran smack-dab into Severus's back. Grumbling, I picked myself up off the floor and glared at him.

"A little warning would be nice."

"Yes, well. We're here," he said looking discomfited again.

He motioned to a rather beautiful portrait. It depicted an enormous red and silver dragon perched atop a mountain watching over a valley of lavender. It was gorgeous and I could help the squeal I let out as a herd of pure white unicorns cantered into the scene.

I received a scowl for that outburst, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. If he wanted to be a cantankerous old man then fuck him, I wasn't going to let it make me bitter too.

He turned to face the portrait and whispered, "The dog lives."

My face scrunched up as I heard the password. It obviously had meaning that was supposed to impart information to me. After all, Snape never did anything without reason. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure this one out.

All thought fled my mind as the portrait opened to reveal my rooms. There was a natural-looking light emanating from within and when I stepped through, I realized it was coming the enormous portrait-window that dominated the far wall. The room was curved around this false window, and I had a feeling that had I been able to see the Marauder's Map, the room would have looked like a donut with doors leading off of it. The false window only made up half of the inner wall, with a large rosewood fireplace taking up the other half. A seating area surrounded the fire and bookshelves and more armchairs were crowded around the window. There was a pale lavender carpet throughout. I could even smell lavender in the air and it was quite calming to my senses. The color scheme itself was very aesthetically pleasing: lavender, pale cream and rosewood. A door along the outer wall between the 'window room' and the 'fireplace room' opened to a lavish bathroom. Cream and lavender marble with gold fixtures. The marble tub was sunk into the floor and could seat many people; opposite that was a multi-headed shower with a bench seat along the wall. Oh I was definitely going to be spending quite a bit of time in here!

A door across from the bathroom revealed my bedroom. There was more lavender in here along with cream and rosewood, an addition of plum bed linens made this a very soothing sleep area. The room was round like I expected it to be, as was the bed which amused me a bit. All the furniture in the room was curved to fit that walls: a desk, wardrobe, 4 drawered dresser and the nightstands.

If I had a guess, the castle had provided me rooms that would please me the most. And it got it right!

"I assume your quarters are acceptable?" Came the deep voice of the professor behind me.

With a pleased sigh, I turned to face him. "Yes, these are perfect."

"Dinner is at 6:30. Don't be late," his eyes remained on the floor yet again and he left me alone.

Shaking my head I wondered what was up with him. Maybe I reminded him of someone. I didn't know, but I was absolutely going to make use of that tub right now!


	7. Pushing Buttons

AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I don't know why, but my brain exploded. Plus I've been spending alot of time in the sun so that might have something to do with it. But here we go.

After a languorous soak that had me feeling like a limp noodle and looking like a prune, I decided to delve into the rosewood wardrobe hoping to find something presentable to wear. After all, if Lord Moldyshorts could change his image in a way that suited me, I might as well dress as befitted my new station as war consultant. Or well, consultant in general, I suppose.

The wardrobe itself proved to be full of surprises. It actually opened up to a large walk-in closet, complete with shoe rack and jewelry displays.

"I think I'm going to like it here," I murmured to myself.

Looking around, I spied something that had tickled my fancy after searching BDSM websites back in my time. Magic truly was a wonderful thing. Putting on the ensemble, I strode forward to peer into the floor length mirror at the back of the closet.

It was perfect. Old-fashioned enough to be considered of the Wizarding world, but just Muggle enough not to make me feel weird.

The tight bodice of the dress was a deep red with silver lacing in the back. Silver embellishments adorned the front and a haze of silver filament flared over the loose skirt. The dress itself fell to my knee and I had chose black tights to cover my pale legs. I have to admit it was the shoes that got me though. Looking at them, it was a wonder I could even walk straight! I was practically all the way on my toes, and I knew there had to be Cushioning charms so my feet didn't hurt. They were also a deep red with more silver tracings etched in.

As I walked, I noticed that although the material swished around me, it didn't seem to make the usual noise that most fine dresses made, another charm I'm sure.

Staring at my reflection in the glass, I fingered my pixie cut. The curls had straightened after being wet but that would change soon enough. Maybe I could get someone to grow it out for me. But then again, I liked the lightweight feel it gave my head. I shrugged my shoulders after the internal discussion and turned my attention to the display cases.

Almost immediately, I was drawn to a ruby and silver set that made anything else I'd ever worn look like costume jewelry. The necklace was a choker so thin I could barely see the chain. It had a single teardrop ruby dangling from the neckline with several small round stone spaced along the chain. The earrings were of the same style with the single dangling stone. They had to be worth a fortune so it amazed me they were even there.

Finally ready to make a formal appearance into Hogwarts, I stopped short of my bedroom. I had an idea, but I wasn't really sure I could get myself there without getting hopelessly lost.

I sighed, thinking hard. Then it hit me! "Dobby!"

With a pop, and a squeal on my part, the ugliest little thing popped into existence beside me. With lamplike eyes, I almost wished that J.R.R. Tolkein's Elves were real instead. An internal admonishment later, I quickly asked the little elf if he might show me the way to dinner.

"Dobby lives to serve! Dobby is showing Miss the way!"

Well, that was incredibly easy.

This time I paid attention to where I was taken. Once we had reached the Entrance Hall and I was pointed toward the teacher's entrance, Dobby popped away.

With a long-suffering sigh, I straightened my back, squared my shoulders and timidly made my way forward. I pushed the door open a crack and realized I was right on time. I would have to remind myself to get a watch. Carefully, I eased the door shit behind me and tried to find a seat as inconspicuously as possible.

Which meant every fucking student was staring at me of course, the nosy little buggers.

Rolling my eyes, I found that Snape had saved me a seat right beside him. Oh joy.

"I take it you found your way alright?" He sneered at me.

Oooh! That man! He really was a prick! If I ever had the chance, I would make sure he got a torturous death...in the books only of course. I was much too in love with the mysterious character to kill the man for real. Besides,I had to make sure this all worked out the way I wanted it to. And to do that, I wanted Snape alive.


	8. Recruiting Help

**AN: okay guys, trying to feel creative, so I'm trying to get at least 1,000 words in before I give up and post! LOL, we'll see how that goes okay?**

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was the name given to him just before his mother died. Killed herself more, but he wasn't going to quibble about semantics.

Tom was captivated by his own image. Even _he_ had an appreciation for beauty. He had outdone himself with this glamour; however, the magic it drained was exhausting. if he wanted to keep this body, he'd have to come up with something very clever. Or maybe he could have one of his associates work on it for him. That's what those sycophants were for, of course.

"My Lord?"

A timid call snapped him back to reality. He had summoned Narcissa Malfoy to help him with a little project he had set into his schedule for today. If Charlotte wanted him to change his image, he was going to be thorough about it. Let it not be said that the Dark Lord did things half-assed.

Tom had an some inkling about what Lottie was trying to make happen, and he supposed that even if it went against everything in him, if it brought about the changes he wanted, then, why not?

He bid Narcissa entrance and watched at the beautiful, blonde witch strode through the door with her head high. Her husband may cower before Him, but Missus Malfoy certainly did not. And that's what Tom loved about her. Her pride and courage was refreshing amongst the Slytherin cowards.

"Now, then. I had a thought that you might be able to help me with a little interior decorating."

He didn't ask, he stated. She'd be foolish to turn him down anyway.

"Whatever you ask, My Lord. I live to serve."

He raised a brow at her. That was pushing the sycophantism a little far, but he was sure it was unintentional. Lottie was the first and last person to insult him directly to his face and it would remain that way. He'd make damn sure of that... He took a deep breath to channel the rage that filled him. Tom didn't want any wandering mouths running back to Charlotte O'dell. That woman could wrap him around her finger in a heartbeat.

He didn't like that thought either, but mentally swatted it away because it was not conducive to remaining calm.

"It's been brought to my attention that my abode does not welcome guests the way they should be. As much as I love making people uncomfortable, I need to be approachable if I want to gain even more followers. Loyal followers."

"So, you'd like to brighten up the place, then?" The question was quiet and spoken without even looking at him, instead it was voiced to the mirror across the room.

"Yes, precisely."

"I will see that you have the very best, My Lord."

"I expect nothing less."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Minerva was curious, naturally, about the new addition to the table. Normally, she only attended meals in order to keep watch on her charges. It used to be that she enjoyed the conversation at the table, but since Albus had been ruthlessly murdered by the current Headmaster, that was lacking.

"Minnie? Oh boy, I hope you don't get offended," the last was added in a breathy whisper.

Professor McGonagall looked up to a radiant vision. The newcomer was addressing her directly and looked downright scared to be doing so.

"Yes, my dear? Can I help you?" Might as well keep her manners since they were part of what defined her.

"Would you care to talk a walk with me? I have some things I'd to discuss with you," the chocolate-eyed woman watched her own toes when she posed the question.

The tabby-cat animagus dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and rose from her seat. Even in heels, the older woman practically towered over the much younger 'Muggle'. At least the witch thought she was a Muggle. She didn't seem to carry a wand and had looked in awe of the enchanted ceiling when she walked in.

With a nod, the two women strode out the double doors after traipsing through the center aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Minerva let the other woman lead, expecting her to turn towards her own quarters, wherever they may be; but instead, Lottie lead her through the Entrance Hall and down the path to the Black Lake. So she wanted a private conversation, eh?

Lottie stopped next to a budding birch tree. She looked out over the lake with a sigh of contentment.

"I suppose there was something important you wished to discuss?" McGonagall said in her no-nonsense voice.

With a shrug, Lottie turned to her and introduced herself first before diving into the details of her 'visit' and the nature of her advisement to the Dark Lord.

Minerva was aghast. There was no way this petite young woman could do what she thought she was going to accomplish. Not even the great and all-powerful Albus Dumbledore had managed to convince Riddle to change his way. It was impossible. If even half of what she said was true, she'd need quite a bit of help. The older witch already had her hands full making sure the students survived the year, let alone taking on a task of this size.

"That's quite a story, girl."

Lottie wrinkled her nose at the word but didn't comment. Instead, she pointed out that the whole idea of magic being real was quite a story in and of itself.

Minerva laughed, throwing her head back. It was the first time she laughed since Albus's passing and it felt rather good to do so, so she did it again and again, becoming almost hysterical near the end. She clutched at her stomach to hold in any unseemly giggles and nodded at Lottie's assessment.

"So you wish to be like Mister Potter then?"

The look of quizzical confusion on the brown-haired woman's face was priceless and Minerva elaborated.

"His whole 'saving people thing'?"

Lottie chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I wouldn't call it that." She looked down at her bitten nails with a brief look of disgust: that was a habit she had to break.

"I would!" Minnie exclaimed. "That's exactly was this is! That's was the whole hero idea is about! And that's what you're trying to do! Be a hero!"

Lottie became indignant, a scowl crossing her face to rival the notoriously grumpy Snape. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I might just go to the Room of Requirement and recruit those who will!"

Minerva froze. "Room of Requirement? What for?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You didn't really think all those missing Gryffindors just vanished did you?"

The professor was taken aback. She really hadn't thought of that as a possibility. It was certainly plausible, but possible? Not so much.

She would just have to look into that, now wouldn't she?

 **AN: I'm sorry for the POV discrepency. I was almost finished before I realized I was writing in third person! OMG so embarrassing! But still, yay me! Once again I've outdone myself! So happy! Read and review guys! I love reading what you think just as much as I love surprising myself when I write!**


	9. Nighttime Memories

**AN: Personally, I am beyond excited at how this is turning out. Although my plotline for Small Miracles is, in my opinion, rather good in theory; I just don't think that perhaps I am very good at writing it. *Sigh* I am trying my best though. I don't like to fail, so I'll keep going.**

 **Now then, back to TT... It is turning out well, and I find myself entertained just by writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)**

"Mmmm, Luke!"

The bedroom was dark, the sheets twisted. Moonlight shone through the round window in the ceiling, casting shadows everywhere but the bed which was thrown into stark relief.

Charlotte O'dell groaned and clutched at her pillow. "Luke, no."

 _She was back in the Dark Lord's Manor. This time she wasn't alone. Luke had come with her. He was frightened. Although she had tried her best to interest him with her books, he just wasn't into it. Now though? Now those very same books had come to life just to torture them both._

 _His cries for mercy were deafening. He thrashed on the floor spasmodically, smashing his head against the floor in an effort to quell the pain. It drove Lottie insane. They made her sit at Voldemort's feet as he continued to cast the Cruciatus on her fiancee. Made her watch as he slowly came unglued. Luke had always been her rock, her support when the walls around her threatened to cave in._

 _Now he needed her help, and she could do nothing but watch. Watch and rock back and forth, tearing at her nails with her teeth. Tears streamed down her face as with a_ CRUNCH! _Luke broke his hand punching at the floor as if to distract himself from the pain coming from within._

Lottie bolted out of bed when another crunch had indicated he'd fractured his skull again the floor. She lay, panting, covered in sweat and tears, scrubbing at her eyes as if to rip the images from her mind. She sat up, folding her knees to her chest, and sobbed.

It had been almost a month that she'd been here. Without Luke. And without a sign of Harry Potter at that.

If she couldn't find him, she couldn't explain what she was trying to accomplish.

But it was the absence of Luke and her children that hurt the most. Being without them was like being without food or water. Without air, even. After all this time, she could still see his black hair shining in the sun, water dripping from his muscled arms as he splashed their daughters with lake water. Marie would cry and rub her eyes saying, "No more, Daddy!" Nicole would laugh and throw water right back at him, her baby fuzz hair slicked to her head. The youngest would pat her sister's brown curls and tell her it was okay before Daddy picked both of them up and whirled them all around in circles until he got dizzy, flopping down in a mess of giggling girls.

Just the thought of them made her breathing ragged and tears well in her eyes.

Since that first dinner she'd partaken of in the Great Hall, she'd taken to having meals in her rooms in order to avoid the Carrows. Those two took took much interest in her for her liking.

No matter how hard she tried, after that first night her brave face had crumbled and she was slowly being swallowed into the pit of her depression. Gulping and choking, she tried to get herself under control. She hated how she looked when she cried: snot flowing from her nose and spittle hanging from her lips.

Flinging the sheets away from her, she shakily made her way to the bathroom and lit the candle there. She rinsed her face with cold water and patted it dry with a towel.

"Get it together, woman." She grumbled to herself.

Smacking her palms off the counter-top, she turned and threw on her dressing robe. There would be no more sleep tonight, so she decided she might as well make use of her time. Timidly, she left her rooms and tried to find the staircases that would lead her to the seventh floor. That part was easy, finding the right tapestry was much harder. She carried a candle with her as she had yet to steal a wand. The small print under the tapestries killed her eyes and she reminded herself to ask if Severus had a potion that would help. If not, she'd have to go get glasses, because this shit was ridiculous.

The sun had nearly risen when she finally found it. Barnabas the Barmy was just as crazy as Rowling had described. Trolls in tutus was downright funny-looking. She turned to the blank wall and glared. She didn't know how she was going to possibly get in, but all she could do was try.

"Alright, let's get to it then," she sighed.

Then she started pacing.


	10. Stirrings

**AN: I've discovered I like writing this fic very much, no matter what mood I'm in.**

 **PS I started chapter 11 without finishing chapter 10, so I kind of mushed them together! I hope it fits!**

 **W** ith a growl of frustration, Lottie pounded her fists against the corridor wall. "Let me in!"

Slumping against the wall, she slid to rest her head against it and pulled her knees to her chest. It was still early in the morning, but she'd have to give up her search soon if she didn't want to be caught.

That's when she heard a grinding noise of stone against wood. Glancing up, she saw it. The damn door that had been eluding her for the hour and a half.

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. Grasping the handle, she closed her eyes and turned. It wasn't locked and so she pushed the door open.

Looking around, she saw all manner of sleeping arrangements from cots on the floor to hammocks stacked atop each other hanging from the ceiling. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves against one wall and a group of tables and chairs along another. She didn't see much more than that before the door slammed closed behind her and she found herself facedown on the floor. She could hear hushed whispers above her.

"Who is she?"

"How did she even get in?"

"What do we do now?"

"Where will we go?"

She was quickly losing patience, when she was bound in ropes and sat against a wall. Scowling, she snapped at one student when they gripped her chin to lift her face. "Let go!"

When a tall figure pushed through the crowd and knelt in front of her, she just knew she was looking at Neville Longbottom.

"It's about time," she grumbled.

He gazed quizzically into her face. "About time for what?"

"About time someone with real authority showed up," she said sarcastically with a smirk.

Taken aback, Neville glanced at his fellows. None of them knew what to make of her, they'd never met her before yet she seemed to know them somehow. When she started to speak, it seemed like the flow of words wouldn't end. The story she fabricated seemed just that- a story. The the truth shone in her eyes and even her hands, which they had unbound, flew and gesticulated and just _showed_ her earnestness.

"And so you see, I need your help. If Harry doesn't learn what I'm doing, he could needlessly throw himself into harm's way!" she finished breathlessly.

A glance at the others showed that some bought her tale and some were skeptical...others looked angry and a pure loathing shown in their eyes.

"How can you expect to come in here with that malarky and just assume we're going to believe you!" Ginny was furious, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "You're working with the enemy! How can we even trust you!"

Tears of desperation began to leak from Lottie's chocolate orbs. Dropping her eyes to her lap, she fiddled with the tie to her dressing robe. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked up. "Because it's the only way to win without losing."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The tears just kept coming. He couldn't help it. He carried her little black notebook with him everywhere. It held her dreams, her hopes for the future, her ideas...everything.

Luke was distraught. She'd just up and left him with no word of warning or note to say where she had gone. Their children were confused by Mommy's absence. Had they done something wrong? Was she angry with them?

Daddy had no more answers than they did. He was having just as hard a time sleeping as they did.

It was during one of these late nights, listening to his children cry out in their sleep that he saw it.

The new writing.

He'd been reading her book in the hopes that it would give him some answers. He'd made it to some of the final pages when he realized that the writing had changed. She spoke of things she'd told him of her favorite books. But none of this was familiar!

"What the fuck?"

His dark eyes were confused and yet glued to the page. It was almost like reading one of the fanfictions she told him about with amusement. He found that as he read, he couldn't stop. He wanted to know more. Wanted to know what Lottie was doing writing herself into the story.

Then he reached the last page. And was very startled to see the words keep coming as if his beloved was sitting where he was, writing. But she wasn't there! No one was passing a pen across the paper!

The book was writing itself! This was unheard of! Impossible!

"I've lost my mind..." he muttered.

Throughout that week, he kept reading the new writing. He was sure now that he'd completely lost it, but this was the only clue he'd had so far of what had happened. Maybe it would tell him how to bring her back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lottie stretched luxuriously. She'd slept deeply after achieving her goal of finding the freedom fighters of Hodwarts.

Now she had someone who could get messages across to Harry. Maybe things would work out after all.

She crossed her rooms in just her tank top and pink boy-shorts. Sitting at her desk she pulled a piece of parchment towards her and picked up the eagle feather quill sitting in its stand. Sucking on the tip briefly, she dipped it in the inkpot and began to write.

It had taken her a couple tries to figure out how to make her writing legible and even longer to get over the annoying scritching sound it made.

The words flowed easily, cataloguing her time in this world of magic. As her right hand passed over the page, her left fiddled with the piece of wood she'd drawn from under her pillow.

Neville had cajoled one of his fellows to let her "borrow" their wand to experiment. Now Lottie took to waving it a random moments when she was alone just to see if something would happen.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the blue sparks that shot out of the end of the wand.

Sighing, she wiped the end of her quill and put in back in its holder. Going through her morning ablutions she was consumed with thoughts of Luke, Nicole, and Marie. Drifting through her rooms, her thoughts scattered upon seeing a piece of parchment folded on the coffee table.

Opening it, she read:

 _Dearest Charlotte,_

 _I hope you have found your stay at Hogwarts enjoyable. For tonight I require your presence at a little party I'm having. Severus will deliver you to me at precisely 5 o'clock. Please dress to impress._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Tom M. Riddle_

Flabbergasted, she crushed the parchment between her hands and tossed it into the fire. How dare he? Almost two months now, and he just demands to see her just like that?

"Well I just won't go, and that's all there is to it," she said snootily. She wasn't some pet that would come running when called upon.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tom was pleased. He was sure his abode would now pass Lottie's standards. Narcissa had been meticulous in her preparations. He expected nothing less, of course.

He had spent the course of the day preparing a sort of welcoming party to show off the changes. For some reason, which he refused to define even to himself, he was rather excited for tonight. It was a show of good faith that he'd even made the effort to change. He didn't know why he had capitulated so quickly. There was no explanation for it. She was just a woman for Merlin's sake!

"I must be losing my touch," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He wandered the house, touching the new rosewood accents on the staircase, the vases of white roses scattered through the foyer. It was perfect; he only hoped Lottie thought so too. Wait- what was he thinking?! He hoped Lottie liked his home?! Why? He couldn't fathom what was going on in his head.

Unbeknownst to him, he was feeling certain _remorseful_ stirrings... Remorseful stirrings that would come to change his life forever.

 **AN: I hope you like it, I almost feel like I'm moving too quickly and at the same time, not quickly enough. We shall see though, won't we? As always, read and review!**


	11. Belonging

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I don't have internet in my new home and it's just so frustrating because I want to see the end of this just as much as you!**

"What?!" Tom roared angrily. After his outburst, he stormed around his study muttering under his breath. Brandishing his wand wildly, he _crucioed_ the closest person to him which happened to be an unfortunate Wormtail.

Fury blazed in his eyes as he practically ripped on his new copper locks. Scrubbing his hands down his face, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to get her myself."

Whipping around, he swept from the room and down the stairs. He snatched his traveling cloak from the stand by the door and strode out into the night. The winding drive was a blur as he nearly sprinted down the path in his rage. Another deep breath later and Tom was standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

Students scrambled to get out of his way as the air around him crackled with untempered energy. He only had to glare at the portrait for the door to open and he was staring at a very surprised Charlotte O'Dell. She stood before him in a tight-fitting tank and another pair of boy-shorts, this time, blue.

Lottie opened and closed her mouth several times before she let out a squeak when he came even closer, practically nose-to-nose with the much shorter woman.

"Do you care to explain exactly why you decided to blow me off?"

She had expected him to scream and rage at her, so the calm quiet whisper that reached her ears made her flinch just as much as if he'd yelled. Once again, she couldn't find the words that would calm the beast.

Eyes glinting, Tom circled her, very reminiscent of a vulture. "Did you forget your obligation? Or have you decided you just don't care what happens?"

Whirling, Lottie planted her hands on her hips and raised her chin. "That not _true_!"

Turning his back, he faced the window and clasped his hands behind his back. "Or maybe you wanted me to come to you? Is that it?"

His murmur took Lottie aback. Her brief indignation fizzled out leaving her confused.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Lottie looked up and found his gaze on her face once again, a different light sparking in his silver eyes. She felt trapped in his eyes; the silver seemed to swirl in his gaze and she just couldn't stop trying to find their center.

Coming to stand in front of her, he grasped her chin in one of his large, slender hands. His gaze searched hers just as she searched his.

Lottie felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had no idea what kind of punishment he was going to come up with, for surely he would punish her for her impudence.

The feel of lips on hers was so unexpected that it was all she could do to stay standing. She was flummoxed; expecting pain and then receiving a subtly pleasant sensation had thrown her for a loop. Her breath came in gasping gulps as he moved away from her.

Tom looked upon her with triumph glinting in his silver orbs. "That's exactly what you want isn't it?"

Lottie couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even blink. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. She gripped his forearms tightly even as he clenched his hands into the material at her waist.

"Yes, I think this is what we both need," he breathed as if he hadn't meant to speak his thoughts aloud.

Again, he leant forward and as he did, Lottie made a snap decision and met him halfway; their mouths moved together hungrily, almost desperately. From there things moved swiftly. When her back met the wall, she was glad for its support; her legs felt wobbly as though made of Jell-O. Pulling away briefly, she felt his lips move to her throat where her pulse fluttered beneath her skin.

Hardly aware of her surroundings, she noticed that she no longer stood in her reading room but lay on the supple comforter of her bed. Her tank had long since been torn apart and her shorts were in danger of much of the same treatment.

"Accept me, accept this new life," Tom groaned, his mouth full of Lottie's breast.

She couldn't think, could only go with the feeling of the moment. But she opened to him anyway and sighed happily when she felt them fit together as two pieces of a puzzle.

Far away through time and space, a book hit the wall as the agonized sobs of a heartsick man shook the walls of his room. Lottie and Tom were oblivious, wrapped up in eachother and the feel of each other.

There would be no regret in the morning. As for now? Charlotte felt that this was where she belonged.


End file.
